


Dutch Courage

by MaraudingManaged



Series: Maraudings and Wanderings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/pseuds/MaraudingManaged
Summary: At his brother's wedding, he finally finds his nerve.





	Dutch Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little drabble from a prompt in a Facebook group! Ideally 200 words or less. 
> 
> Yes, well, I suck at word limits! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes my own. Enjoy! 
> 
> Lexi x

 

 

 

It wasn't like he'd been in love with her for years, he reasoned as he watched her twirl across the floor. Her pale straw hair flicked about her in the twinkling lights strung above them - the warm gold light bathing her face as she tipped her head back with closed eyes - and his throat tightened as he swallowed convulsively.

Well, sort of.

Not _years_ and years, anyway. A couple. Maybe.

George had ripped the piss out of him mercilessly for 3 days straight before getting down to the business of matchmaking. Surprisingly, his older brother had some halfway sensible ideas about witches; which sort of made sense when he thought about it, because George managed to snag Hermione with minimal fuss.

Now he’d married her, and the newlyweds were sipping on butterbeer and grinning like idiots at him from the top table. Hermione was making discreet gestures for him to go to the object of his affection, and George simply gave a thumbs up.

Dutch courage, he thought, and necked the dregs of his firewhisky before pushing himself off the wall of the tent.

Heart hammering, palms slick, he stumbled over to the makeshift dance floor and gently cleared his throat. Her cornflower eyes popped open, but before he could speak her hand darted out to catch his and a pretty smile captured her lips.

“I had wondered when you were going to ask me to dance, Ronald. I worried the nargles had infested.”

Ron beamed. Merlin love Luna and all of her ways. “Nah, just needed a bit of courage.”


End file.
